Mitchell And Conrad
by GeekGirl10120
Summary: Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job. (LGBTQ and G!P Beca and G!P Chloe)
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

A/N : Hey, this is a new story that I'm collaborating on with. It has mentions of G!P and the LGBTQ community so if that offends you in anyway please don't read this fic. Otherwise, please enjoy the show and tell us what you think.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 1

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Beca got out of her car (she got it as a present just before she left for college from her mom) at Barden University and began to unload all of her stuff, the most valuable at the top of the trunk.

As she was getting the last suitcase, she turned around to put on the ground next to her other cases and saw a tall brunette women walk up to meet her. "Hi, I'm Stacie Conrad," she said, holding out her hand and smiling. Beca, though uneased by the woman's - Stacie - happy nature, elected to shake her hand so as not to be rude. "Nice to meet you." She added.

"Beca. Beca Mitchell." She replied. "You too. I mean, nice to meet you too. Not that your Beca Mitchell. I'm just gonna stop talking now." She says, letting go of the brunettes hand. Stacie laughed and spoke.

"So, I was making my way to the activities fair and I-"

"Hey Bec?" Beca's best friend and college roommate, Chloe Beale said as she rounded the car. She stopped as soon as she saw Stacie. "Oh, hi. I'm Chloe Beale. Beca's best friend." The other woman tells her name to Chloe and looks back at Beca.

"I'll see you around? Maybe?" Beca nods and then she walks away.

"Damn. She is hot. You should totally get on that Becs." Chloe jokes.

"Well I would have if you hadn't interrupted." Beca replies.

"Yeah right. You cant talk to women without being all awkward and stuttering." Chloe laughs.

"Ha ha ha. Funny, Chlo. Now what did you want before you interrupted me and Stacie?" Beca asks.

"I was just wondering what you where doing." Chloe looks at the car and then at the pile of bags next to it and continues. "You unpacked the car?"

"No Chloe it all just jumped out of the car." Beca looks at Chloe incredulously. "Yes, Chloe, I unpacked the car."

"Damn Becs. No need for the attitude." Chloe laughed. "Anyway, are you ready to head to our room?" Beca nods and they walk towards their dorm building.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Beca gets into her dorm room and finds that the room is quite large. Large enough to look like an actual apartment. She supposed that it's her dads doing and rolls her eyes.

As she walks around she notices that the rooms are separated by walls and that there is a living room and a kitchen. Beca and Chloe look at both of the rooms and determined whose room is whose. (They're both the same size and all they have to decide is which side of the 'apartment' they want).They decide that Chloe takes the one with the windows and beca the one without. Before Beca had the chance to start setting up her room like Chloe was, someone shouted through her door.

"Hide the booze, hide the weed." Shouted Professor Mitchell, Beca's dad, in a joking way through her door. He opens the door to reveal himself and Sheila, his wife and Beca's stepmother, was next to him, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Enough of that. I'm sorry, Beca, for your dad's bad jokes." she apologised. "Hey Becs, how are you?" The older woman moved to hug the younger one and Beca accepted.

"I'm good Shelia, what about you?" Beca says pulling back from the hug.

"Great. So when did you get here? How did you get here?" Sheila asks.

"We got here about 10 minutes ago and we drove." Beca replies.

"Drove?" Professor Ben Mitchell asked.

"Yeah. Mom got me a car before we left for here. Did you not know?" Beca says.

"No, I didn't." Ben looks down at his feet with his brows furrowed, a look of shock on his face. He walks over to the kitchen and looks out of the window there. He clears with throat. "Have you been on the quad yet? In the summer time students-" Beca cuts him off.

"I dont want to go to the quad dad I want to move to LA and start paying my dues." Beca says angrily.

"Here we go again." He mutters. "Being a DJ is just a hobby Beca. Unless you're someone cool like ... like Rick Dees or someone." He says.

"I don't want to be a DJ dad. I want to produce music. I want to make music." Beca repeats, having said it what feels like a million times before.

"Great. But you're going to get a college education first, for free, I might add. End of story." He says.

At that moment, Chloe walks out and looks at Beca. "Bec, you ready to go to the activities fair?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Dad, you can leave now." She turns to Sheila and hugs her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She whispers and she nods. "Bye Sheila." Beca and Chloe watch as the two adults leave without another word. They wait a minute and then get ready to leave for the activities fair.

They start walking around and they find all different types of groups and clubs like the 'Running Around In A Circle' club and the 'Quiddich Club'. Neither of the girls were interested in any of the clubs until Chloe spotted, from across the quad, a club that piqued her interest. She nudged Beca and pointed over to the booth of the club and Beca shrugged. They made their way over to the booth. When they got there, Stacie was the one who greeted them.

"Hey, Beca, Chloe. How are you?" Stacie asked.

"We're good. And you?" Chloe says.

"I'm great. So are you interested? In joining?" Stacie asks, a hopeful look in her eye.

"Yeah, maybe." Beca joined the conversation. "What do you guys do?" She asks.

"Beca, it's a band. You know what a band is, don't you?" Chloe says.

"Yeah Chloe, I know, but the sign says 'LGBTQ Band'. I just want to know what to expect." Beca clarifies.

"Well we, obviously, sing in competitions and we do performances but we're also a support group for the LGBTQ plus community." Stacie replies.

"Quick question. What do you count as 'plus'?" Beca asks, skeptically.

"Well we consider ourselves 'Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transexual, Queer, Questioning, Intersex, Asexual, Aromantic, Pansexual, Polygamous/ Polyamorous and Kink'. We also support anyone who is Bicurious, Gender Fluid, Agender, Bigender, Trigender, Pangender, Polygender, Transgender, Cis, Gender Apathetic and Demigender." Stacie takes a breath, having said it all in one breath. She smiles. "Does that answer your question?" Stacie replies.

"Yes, it does." Beca says, wide eyes and a little shocked at all of what Stacie had just said.

"So are you interested?" Stacie asks again.

"Totes." Chloe says enthusiastically.

"You guys sing?" They nod. "And your gonna song if you audition?" Another nod. "Awesome. So auditions are the Thursday after next at 4pm in the auditorium in the music department. I hope to see you there." Stacie supplies, handing each of them a flyer for the club with the information about the group and auditions on.

"Yeah, awes. Do we have to sing a certain song or will anything do?" Chloe asks.

"Do whatever you want." Stacie replies.

"Does that mean instruments as well?" At Stacie nod Chloe speaks again. "Thanks. Bye Stacie, see you around." Chloe says and Beca copies, both waving as they walk away. They slowly make their way back to their 'apartment' and Chloe unlocks the door.

"So, what did you think?" Beca asks, walking through the door Chloe held open for her.

"Yeah, they were cool." Chloe answers.

"You know that's not what I meant. Do you think that we can trust them?" Beca specifies.

"Well Stacie said that they're LGBTQ, so yeah, I think we can trust them." The red head says. Chloe sees that Beca is distressed and moves closer to her slowly. Speaking gently, she continues. "Becs, this isn't high school. Things are different here. Things will be different here." Chloe sympathises.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

GeekGirl10120 - A/N : Hey Awesome Nerds.

This is the new story that I'm doing with Isaiah Flamez. We're collating on this story.

I hope that you enjoy this story and if you do, don't forget to review and feel free to send in requests for chapters. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

Once again, I hope that you enjoy our story and do t forget to review. Until Next Time ...

Isaiah Flamez - A/N : Hello there, I'm Isaiah Flamez and I'm the co-author of Mitchell and Conrad. I happen to be queer and I hope that this story will relate to many of y'all, especially y'all in the LGBTQ community.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 2

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

As she lays in bed she thinks about what Chloe had said to her just before she went to bed that night.

"Becs, this isn't high school. Things are different here. Things will be different here."

She thinks that maybe, just maybe, that Chloe could be right.

She doesn't know why it feels that way but she just does.

Quietly, Beca drifts to sleep, with a worry filled head and the words of Chloe trying to comfort her.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Before they know it, it's the Thursday and auditions are later that day. Chloe has a song fully prepared whereas Beca feels that she can just sort of wing it. (In the words of High School Chloe Beale - 'You're Beca Effin' Mitchell.') They head to lunch at a coffee shop on campus that seems as though no one knows it's there and Beca is glad because she decided that she can't deal with anyone but Chloe yet, being that she only just woke up and is still half asleep. Chloe orders the order that they would normally get - a black coffee for Beca and a Caramel Latte for Chloe - and hands Beca her drink. They sit in the café for a little over three hours before Chloe gets a notification on her phone - a reminder for the auditions.

"Okay, Becs, you ready?" Chloe says as she grabs her bag.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Beca packs away her sketch pad and pencils and follows Chloe's lead as she walks out of the coffee shop.

"So you know what you're singing?" Chloe asks, a smirk plastered on her face, knowing that Beca doesn't have a song prepared.

"No." Beca smirks in return. "I'm just going to ... live in the moment." Chloe laughs and Beca joins in with the laughter.

Soon they arrive outside of the auditorium where auditions are being held to see Stacie outside with anther brunette. They seem to arguing so Beca and Chloe approach them.

"Hey, Stacie." Chloe says. Stacie turns to the voice and away from the distraught woman in front of her.

"Hey Chloe, Beca. Can you guys just give me a minute. I'll see you soon." The two girls nod and walk of to the side. They move far enough away that they can still hear the conversation that Stacie and the other brunette are having.

"But why Stace? Was it something that I did?" The woman asks.

"No, Nicole. It's not you-" Stacie is cut off.

"'It's not you, it's me'. Yeah Stacie, you've said it about ten times already. I get it. I just want to know why. What is it about you that makes it that you can't be with me?" Nicole asks again.

Stacie looks down, defeated. "Look, I can't do this right now, I have to get inside. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow?" She asks.

"No Stacie. If we can't talk now then don't bother talking to me ever again." Nicole replies. Stacie looks up and into her eyes as she speaks.

"Nic, I really have to get in there. Please, let's talk tomorrow?" She pleads.

"No Stacie. I guess, see you around." She doesn't wait for a reply as she walks away, seemingly heartbroken.

"No you know what? I'm sick of acting like I'm the one who did the wrong in the relationship. It was you. You're the one who hurt me. I don't understand why I'm the one taking the blame." Nicole looks back at Stacie and scoffs.

"What did I do, Stacie?" She asks.

"You know what you did. Nic." Stacie says and it's the last thing she can before the other woman walks away from Stacie.

Beca and Chloe slowly approach Stacie and Chloe hugs the woman, while Beca stands next to her.

Stacie doesn't look as upset about the - potential - break up as Beca would've thought, but then again, it is Stacie who - again, potentially - ended things between the two of them.

"Hey, are you okay?" A cautious Chloe asks. She feels Stacie nod against her shoulder and, feeling the hug grow awkward, pulls away.

"Thanks." The three of them stand there, an awkward silence filling the air, before Stacie clears her throat of the emotion it once held. "Umm, are you guys ready? To go in?" Stacie says, using her thumb to point at the entrance of the auditorium, shifting on her feet awkwardly.

"Umm. Yeah, let's do this." Beca says. Chloe agreed and the three of them walked in, Stacie making her way to the rest of the people Beca assumes were already in the group, and Beca and Chloe making their way to the rest of the seats where some musical hopefuls sat.

The first half an hour was them filling in the information sheets. Answering basic questions like their name, of the instruments - if any - they play, which dorm building and room they where in or what on-campus apartment building they lived in and their experience - again, if any - with performing.

Beca was the first to finish her information sheet and handed it to the host of the auditions. For everyone else, it takes about another half an hour before everyone is finished.

Just as Beca turned to Chloe to make a joke, two guys walked to the center of the stage where one of them started to introduce the auditions and then turned to the to allow him to introduce the first act.

"Okay. We're going to introduce you using last names so ... first up is ... Applebaum." A man stepped up onto the stage and looked out at the audience. Once he sanded his song he practically jumped off of the stage.

The next person to audition was a tall brunette girl that - in Beca opinion - was way too happy to auditioning.

The auditions went on for a while like this and Beca was growing bored. Some of them were good but some of them ...

Well, let's just say they weren't the best.

One cried throughout her whole audition and another was completely off key and out of rhythm for her song. It made Beca and Chloe cringe as they endured the 4 minute duration of the song.

Chloe was called on stage before Beca was and Beca wished her good luck, not that she would need it, but it gave the redhead encouragement. Beca could see it in her eyes.

It was now that Beca actually looked around on the stage and the rest of the auditorium. It was a large space, the stage was quite large and on the stage there was a stand that held an acoustic guitar. On the other end of the stage nearer the front was a baby grand piano. It was a black wooden one and Beca knew that she wanted to play it. Not for her audition (as soon as she saw the acoustic guitar, she knew what she was going to do and, she thought, that she would, most likely, get a chance to play the piano once.) but she knew that she definitely wanted to play the instrument.

As soon as Chloe started to sing Beca recognises the song instantly.

Hate That I Love You, by Rihanna featuring Nelly.

Beca thinks that that's what it's called anyway.

It's Chloe's favourite song at the moment and she couldn't stop listening to it. It was actually quite annoying now that she thinks about it. Not the song but the fact that Chloe hasn't stopped listening to the song for the whole time they've been at college and a lot longer before that.

Other than the fact that it's the only song that Chloe has played for about a month, Beca is really enjoying her performance. She has a powerful voice, even when she wants to sound quiet. It's extremely powerful and emotive.

Before she knew it, Chloe was sat next to her, practically buzzing at the standing ovation that she just received. Beca leans over to her and whispers in her ear.

"That was amazing, Chlo." Beca says.

"Thanks." Chloe replies, blushing.

About another ten people had audition before Beca was announced.

"And last we have ... Mitchell." When Beca gets to the stage, the guy - she thinks that he introduced himself as Tommy, or maybe Tyler - whispered to her. "You're the last one, no pressure." She mumbles a sarcastic thanks before taking the stage and grabbing the acoustic guitar. No one had touched the instruments so she would be the first to use it. As she walked toward the centre of the stage - right in front of Stacie, coincidentally - she put the strap over her shoulder and tuned it. She looked out over the crowd and spoke.

"Any requests?"

Everyone looked at her as though she was completely insane. Bit when she didn't play, a blonde woman sat next to Stacie spoke up.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Do I look serious to you?" She retorts.

The blonde is taken aback at the retort but then returns to her previous facial expression.

"So ... Any requests?" She repeats.

Many peoples hands fly up and she looks around the room until she spots one of the people that she would choose. She points at him and asks him to tell her the song.

"Just A Dream, Nelly." He says with a smirk, thinking that Beca wouldn't be able to play the song. She then points to another person in the crowd of the hopefuls who had their hand up and asks for their song.

"Umm ... Just The Way You Are, Bruno Mars." The girl hesitates in the middle of her suggestion, confused as to what is going on.

"Great choices. Okay." And with that Beca thinks about it for a moment ahmbd then starts playing combining strumming and plucking the strings to create a complex melody with, seemingly, no effort at all.

When she starts to sing everyone in the room goes silent as supposed to the quiet mumbles that filled the voiceless melody.

Stacie, who is right in front of Beca, feels her breath catch in her throat and she cant tear her eyes away from the small brunette on stage in front of her, she couldn't even if she tried.

When Beca seamlessly blended the two songs together everyone was shocked. They didn't know what was going to happen but they definitely didn't expect it to be that.

Once her impromptu mashup was over, Beca moved the guitar around so it was resting on her back, she bowed and proceeded to walk off of the stage leaving the guitar where she had found it.

Stepping off the stage she found the host of the auditions and smirked at the expression on his face.

"Yeah, no pressure. Non at all." And she walked back to her seat next to Chloe.

The redhead had knew that when Beca asked for requests that she was serious. But she was expecting to see her preform a live mashup that she literally just come up with on the spot. She knew of Beca's abilities but she wasn't expecting for her to show off in front of the whole music department.

(Yeah the whole music department had shown up about half way through the auditions, as well as Sheila.)

Once everyone had recovered from the shock of the closing audition, Tommy? climbed back on stage and spoke.

"Umm. That's everyone. Well done. I'm sure most of you will be initiated into the group you wanted. The group will let you know by putting a letter under your door and all you have to do is meet them at the appropriate place and that's it. Umm ... You're all ... uh ... you're all free to leave." As he said that everyone filed out of the auditorium and Beca and Chloe decided to order some dinner back at their dorm room.

"Chinese?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

GeekGirl10120 - A/N : Hey Awesome Nerds,

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter and if you did, feel free to leave a review on it. Let us know what you thought.

Until Next Time ...


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 3

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

As they sit on the couch in the lounge of their 'apartment' eating their Chinese, Beca can't help but think back on what she did for her audition.

She feels kind of stupid doing it know. Showing off like that. She's never liked the fact that she was always so perfectly accurate with music. But then she's forever loved the fact that she is always so perfectly accurate with music. Because music is her life, her favourite thing on the planet. And she couldn't live without it.

She sits and thinks about the look on everyone face. The look on Stacie's face. And she can't believe that she did that.

"Oh my god!" Beca whispers from her spot on the couch. Chloe looks at Beca confused. They've been eating for about 10 minutes and it has been deadly silent, apart from the low hum of the tv.

"What?" Chloe asks.

"What did I just do?" Beca, once again, whispers, completely oblivious to the fact that Chloe has just spoken to her.

"Beca. What are you on about?" Chloe says louder.

"Was that seriously my audition?"

"Umm, yeah Becs. It was. Why?" Chloe asks.

"Because I just did that!" Beca says as she moves her food off of her lap and starts to pace behind the couch. Chloe pauses whatever was playing and copies Beca's actions of putting her food on the coffee table in front of her, before turning to face a pacing Beca.

"What? I thought that it was totes awes."

"Exactly." Beca says as if it is the most obvious thing ever.

"Exactly? What?"

"Chloe, I just made a mashup on the spot. I just did that in front of an auditorium full of college students and teachers. People that I might have to see. Teachers that might be my teachers."

"Beca, stop freaking out for a minute. What's wrong?" Chloe asks.

"Chloe you know I hate people knowing. I'm angry with myself because I basically just told everyone in that auditorium that I'm a prodigy. And I hate people knowing. I only told you because we were both drunk and I didn't think that you would remember." She takes a breath and then looks at Chloe. "What do I do?" Beca questions, pleadingly.

"I don't know Becs. I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that you didn't tell everyone in that auditorium that you are a prodigy - some can probably guess - but no one know for certain. So calm down and come and sit back down. Okay?" Chloe says, Beca calming more and more after every word.

"Yeah, you're right." She takes a deep, calming breath and looks at Chloe. "Thanks." She says quietly.

"No problem." Chloe says matching her volume. They stay quiet for a while as they pick up their food and finish eating and watching the episode of Friends that came on.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"That audition was totes amazing." You definitely got in." Chloe says.

"Thanks Chlo. Yours was amazing too. Stacie loved it." Beca says.

"I don't know what you're worried about."

"I'm worried that people - teachers - will treat me differently because of that audition."

"But they already know." Chloe says. Beca, shocked, turns her head toward so fast, chloe worried for a split-second that she had broken it.

"What?" Beca asked, surprised by the new information.

I said 'But they-"

"I heard what you said. I meant, what do you mean?" Beca specified.

"Well you filled out your application right?" Beca nodded. "And then you sent it to your dad?" Another nod. "Well he put it on there I believe. I saw it on there. When he emailed them back to me and asked me to send them."

"Oh my god! I can't ... he put it on there?" Beca says, in shock at what her father had done.

"Yeah. Okay before you start freaking out again, I want you to listen. It's not a big deal. It's too late and they already know. There's nothing that you can do about it now, so, there's no point in stressing about it. Okay?" Beca nods and stares at the tv, a blank expression painted on her face.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The next day, Beca, surprisingly, was the first to wake. She opened her eyes and blindly reached for her phone, turning it on. 7:56am. She rolled her eyes at the time and after 10 minutes of trying to get back to sleep, decided that she couldn't and got ready for the day. Going to the bathroom, she showered, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She foregoes putting in her contact lenses and making her way out of the bathroom, she notes that Chloe hasn't woke yet and silently moves back into the confides of her room. She decided on a plain white shirt and black ripped skinny jeans, then adding a light grey zip-up hoodie and a black leather jacket. She finished by putting her make up on, considerably lighter than she normally would and grabs her glasses, putting them on as she walks out of her room.

Walking into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and takes the milk. She opens the cupboard next to it and grabs the eggs, deciding to make omelettes for herself and Chloe. Whilst they cook she puts the coffee machines on and waits for the food to finish. Once cooked, she places them on two plates and makes her way to Chloe's room, knocks on the door and slowly enters.

"Chloe?" Beca says. She hears a groan, and chuckles. "Chloe. I made breakfast and coffee." She adds. Chloe, upon hearing the new information, throws back the covers and looks at Beca excitedly.

"Food and Coffee?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, I made food and coffee." She watches as Chloe immediately makes her way out of the bed and walks right past Beca, who's standing in the doorway.

"Come on Becs. Why are you just standing there?" Chloe says over her shoulder, and Beca just laughs and follows Chloe towards the kitchen.

They sit down and eat the food in silence. After finishing Chloe takes both of the plates and washes them and then the mugs and refills them. It's only then that Chloe sees Beca's outfit and makeup for the day.

"Not going for the brooding alt-girl look today?" Chloe asks, jokingly.

To which Beca sarcastically replies, "Ha ha. Real funny Chloe. And no. I have a good feeling about-" Beca is cut off by a noise at the door. She looks over and sees two pieces of paper under the door. Chloe, besting Beca to it, move over to it and picks it up.

"Beca Mitchell, you have been invited to join 'The High Notes'. We watched you're audition yesterday closely and feel that you would be a perfect addition to our band. We hope you consider joining and we are looking forward to your decision." She looks over to the other price of paper. "And this is the same thing but my name. It also has a place to meet them." She walks back over to Beca and hands her the letter left by 'The High Notes'.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have a good feeling about today and I wanted to chill out. Maybe we can go for lunch or something?" Chloe agrees and they sit down in the living room of their dorm room.

They decide to leave at around half past 11 and make their way to the cafe they found the day before. They make their orders and relax for about 2 to 3 hour before mutually deciding to go back to their apartment.

Upon opening the door they discover that the space in front of their door has been littered by about 7 more envelopes. Beca, being the first through the door, picks them all up and passes Chloe 2 of the 7 letters from the floor. (They have her name on the front, so Beca assumes that they are for her.) The other 5 have her name on them and she opens each one of them one by one. Collectivly Beca got 6 invitations and Chloe gets 3.

Chloe was invited by 'The High Notes', 'The BU Harmonics' and 'LGBTQ' (The band that she and Beca wanted to join - also know as 'Love Goes Before The Questions'.)

Beca was invited to 'The Bass', 'Filharmonics' and 'Clef Notes' as well as 'The High Notes', 'The BU Harmonics' and 'LGBTQ'.

Beca and Chloe both knew which one they were going to join but they both looked at the other invites, that all said basically the same thing, to see what they would say. The only one different was the request from 'LGBTQ' which were unique to both of their performances. They both said that they were interested and would be thrilled to have them but unlike the others, the specified which part of their performance stood out for them the most.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

For the group they chose, Beca and Chloe had to meet in the auditorium where they had the auditions. They were both extremely excited and nervous. (More excited than nervous.)

As soo as they got to the entrance they were met by a familiar face.

"Glad to see that you decided to join us."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

GeekGirl10120 - A/N : Hey Awesome Nerds,

I'm excited for the next chapter but that will come soon enough. Hope you like this chapter though. As always, leave a review on the chapter and send any suggestions for what you would like to see in any future chapters.

I also just want to thank the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed on this story. It means a lot to me. So...thanks.

Cheesiness over.

Until Next Time ...


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 4

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Glad to see that you decided to join us." Stacie said as they approached the door.

It was currently - Beca looked at her watch - 7:36pm and here they where. Standing outside, in the - surprisingly - warm night, outside of the auditorium they were meant to enter at 7:45pm with Stacie.

(Chloe decides that being early was never a bad thing.)

"Hey, yeah. We are too." Beca said.

Stacie looks down at her watch and looks at the time, then she looks back up at the duo and nods.

"You're early." Stacie stats matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well Chloe thought that we should be. Punctuality, and all that, so..." Beca nods, shoving her hands in the pockets of her tight skinny jeans.

"It's an admirable quality." A voice says from the doorway of the building. The blonde step further out in to the light of the street lamps that are placed around campus. "Hi, I'm Aubrey Posen." The blonde says. She approaches and shakes Chloe's hand - well try's to - before Chloe pulls her into a hug. It seems that she decides that she shouldn't move any closer to Beca, in fear of her doing the same thing, and decides to move closer to Stacie and nod in acknowledgment toward Beca. Beca returns the gesture, thankful that she didn't try to shake her hand. (She finds it awkward and annoying.)

"I'm Chloe Beale," she points at herself, then points at Beca, "and this is-" she's cut off before she can introduce her roommate.

"Beca Mitchell" Aubrey says. She looks at Beca. "You're wearing less ear monstrosities and eye liner than in your audition." Aubrey notices.

"Yeah, I ... uh ... I had a good feeling about today. About what would happen today. So I lightened up, I guess." Beca says awkwardly, hands still buried deep in her pockets.

As they where talking, more of the newcomers showed up and decide to talk amongst themselves.

"How many invites did you get?" Stacie asks both of the girls in front of her.

"3."

"6."

Beca an Chloe spoke at the same time, making it difficult to determine what was said.

"Sorry, I got 3 and Beca got 6." She nods. "Umm, why?"

"Just wondering." Stacie says.

"We want to know how many you got so we can see who else wanted you. Chloe, who else?" Aubrey says.

"Umm, The High Notes and The BU Harmonics." Chloe answered.

"And Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"The High Notes, The BU Harmonics, The Bass, Filharmonics and Clef Notes, I think. I think that's what they were called." Beca says, unsure if she got the names correct.

"No that's right. So everyone apart from The TrebleMakers." Aubrey mutters an 'okay' under her breath but then looks at her watch to see that it is now quarter to 8. "Ready." Gaining a nod from both of the newcomers, Aubrey head inside, motioning for them to follow.

Once inside they see that the test of the band is already there. Aubrey tells them to stand in a line and they do, Beca and Chloe standing next to each other at one end.

"Okay, so the seven of you have chosen to join LGBTQ. We are glad that you did and we can't wait to get to know you. I'll introduce you all to the members we already have. I'm Stacie." She points to herself. Pointing to the blonde Beca and Chloe know as Aubrey, Stacie introduce them all one by one the same way, all saying hello to the new recruits as they are looked at. They are introduced to Cynthia-Rose, aka CR, Denise, Fat Amy, Flo, Lily, Jade and Jake, Angel, Sabrina, Wyatt and Franklin.

Each of the new recruits had to say their name, if they sing, all - if any - instruments they play and what they identify as. Each new person did so.

"I'm Ashley Williams, I sing but don't play any instruments. I'm gay and taken."

"Hi I'm Jesse Swanson. I sing and also don't play any instruments and I am engaged to this guy right here."

"Hi I'm his fiancé, Benji Applebaum. I sing and play trumpet. And you already know that I'm engaged to Jesse."

"Hey, I'm Jessica and I sing. I don't play an instrument. And I am Ashley's girlfriend."

"Hi. Emily Junk. Umm, I play violin. I sing and Jessica and Ashley are my girlfriends."

"I'm Chloe, and I sing. I play piano and a little guitar. I am intersex and and bisexual." This shocked a few people.

"Uhh ... Hey, I'm Beca. I ... uh ... I sing and I'm also intersex but I'm just gay. And I play ... Wait, all of them?"

"Yes Beca! All of them." Aubrey said, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Okay, might as well, you're all going to find out eventually. Umm, I play Guitar, Piano, Violin, Drums, Cello, Saxophone and Flute. I play a little Clarinet and Bass Guitar-" Beca was cut off by Chloe.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I just started learning before we moved here."

"Wait! You play what?" Aubrey asked, shocked.

"Do I really have to say it again?" Beca asked. At this point the only people that she had looked at where Chloe and Aubrey. She used the chance that was presented when Aubrey remained silent to look at everyone else. They all had shocked expressions on their face and they all had furrowed brows of confusion.

"Bec, you missed the DJ software." Chloe whispered, though, in the silence, everyone heard.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong but you play 10 instruments and you DJ?"

"I can almost play 10 instruments. I'm in the process of learning Clarinet and Bass Guitar." Everyone is silent before Beca's phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and sees the caller. "Umm, can I take this? It's my mom." When she gets no answer, she answers and walks out of the auditorium.

"Hey mom." Beca says. "What's up?"

"Hey Becs. It's the twins. I got Eli down but Mar is being difficult. Do you think you could get here quick?" Beca's mom, Kimberly, asked.

"I don't know mom, It's initiation night and I'm in the middle of it."

"That's tonight? I'm so sorry, incompletely forgot. Wait why are you on the phone with me if you're in the middle of it?"

"I told them, I told them about all the instruments that I play and they all went silent. So when you called, I asked and they didn't answer, and I took the call." Beca explained.

"I thought that you weren't going to tell them. What changed?"

"Chloe." Beca says and she hears her mother hum in agreement.

"The eyes?" Kim asked, knowingly.

"Yeah."

Crying was heard in the background of the phone and Beca spoke once more.

"Put me on speaker and I'll sing to her." At her mother's go ahead, she began singing.

Looking like today is something good.

The sun is shining on me like it should.

Don't know what no tomorrow's gonna bring.

But whatever it is I'm gonna sing.

Oh, my, what a wonderful feeling.

Oh, I, gotta be dreaming.

Feels so good, all I can do is smile.

Feels so good, all I can do is smile.

By the end of the lullaby Maria was asleep and laid down in her bed.

Beca heats a door close and her mother whisper through the phone. "Thanks Beca. Umm, I'll call you tomorrow and-"

"Don't bother. I'm coming over tomorrow and I will see you then. I'll probably stay for dinner, and Chloe night come as well."

"Okay. Bye then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye." Beca says and Jung's up the phone. She looks at her watch and sees that it's now 8:20pm. She makes her way back into the auditorium.

"Who was it?" Chloe asked.

"My mom. She called about Mar. Couldn't sleep." Beca explained before Chloe and the chance to ask.

"Okay, so you play 8, almost 10 instruments and you Mix and Chloe said that you write song?" Aubrey asked.

"Uhh. Yeah."

"How?" Stacie jumps in.

Beca turns to Chloe. "You didn't tell them?" Chloe shakes her heard.

"I thought that you might want to." Chloe says apologetically.

"Uh, well. Okay. Umm, I'm a musical prodigy? Um. It basically means that I excel in all thing music, at above average rates. So, like when I learn and instrument, it's easy because i can hear it once and play it." Beca explains.

"What's your IQ?"

"Umm, I think it's at 162, right?" She asks turning to Chloe.

"Uh yeah, I think so."

"162? That's ..." Stacie starts.

"Insane!" Aubrey finishes. "I am always top of my class and my IQ is 115!"

"Okay." Stacie interrupts. "We will talk about this tomorrow at our first meeting, for now, we have a party to get to. Initiation Night." Stacie says.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

GeekGirl10120 - A/N : Hey Awesome Nerds.

I hope that you like this chapter and if you did, review and tell me about it. Anyway, the song used was the lullaby that was deleted from the final cut of PP3.

Until Next Time ...


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 5

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

As the group walked to the amphitheatre that ignition night was being held in. Beca and Chloe were walking at the back of the group.

While everyone else was excited, Beca wasn't.

She wasn't looking forward to being around a bunch of drunk college students. She wasn't looking forward to the hangover that she knew Chloe would have in the morning, (When Chloe drinks, she really drinks.) and she most definitely looking forward to having to spend so much time outside, in a cold amphitheatre.

When they got there, Beca split herself from the rest of the group and sat on one of the rows near the top of the area and pulls out her phone. She opens her notes and opens the folder that has all of her song lyrics in.

As she write ideas down for a new song, she writes the composition as well. She is so engrossed in her phone that she doesn't notice someone walk up to her and sit down right next to her.

The stranger taps her shoulder with a drink and that's when she finally looks up to see who interrupted her.

"Oh, hi, Stacie. Why are you up here?" Beca asks, immodestly grimacing at how it sounded. "I mean, what are you doing up here and not down there with all the other party goers?"

"Because you haven't had one single drink tonight and I think that you need to." Stacie says, only slurring her words a little bit.

"Umm, I don't drink." Stacie gives her a questioning look. "I don't. Really."

"Like never?" Stacie asks.

"Yep." Beca replies.

"Why?" Beca isn't really sure what makes her want to tell Stacie but she really does. She doesn't, but she really wants to.

"Family reasons." Beca says vaguely.

"Like..." Stacie prompts.

"I-uh-I don't really talk about it to anyone other than Chloe."

"Are you guys like...together?" Stacie asks, Beca bursts out laughing. She doesn't stop until she's she's a tear.

"Oh my god. That's hilarious. No, we're not. She's like a sister to me. Ew no." Beca laughs once more and wipes the tear that slipped from her eye.

"Where are you from?" Stacie asks.

"I was born in Maine and live there until my freshman year of high school. Then me and my mom moved here. I went to Greenside High. That was...not an experience that I would repeat." Beca said.

"Cool, I knew someone who went there. Did you know a Julie Hartfield?" Beca shuddered at the name of the person who made her high school experience the worst.

"Yeah I knew her."

"I'm sorry." Stacie says.

"What?" Beca asked confusedly.

"I'm sorry that you knew her. She is such a bitch." Stacie says.

"That's how I knew her. Me and Chloe." Beca replies.

Stacie looks down at the crowd and spots someone who looks at the woman next to her with a predetermined look in his eye. She knows who it is.

Beca looks at Stacie to see that she's looking at something at the bottom so she looks and catches some guys eye.

Stacie knows who he is. He is the biggest player in the school and he's hooked up with almost every girl here.

Luke Taylor.

The biggest jack-ass that stacie knows. She looks back at Beca to see that she is also looking at Luke. Stacie breaks Beca's eye contact with the man by tapping her shoulder. "I'm going onto go get another drink. Do you want a water or soda?" Stacie asks.

"Water if you don't mind." With a nod Stacie leaves but when she looks next to her, the man who was looking at her is now sat next to her.

"Umm, hi?" Beca says.

"Hi. I'm Luke. Luke Taylor." He says confidently. "I just wanted to say that, I saw you when I was down there and you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I wanted to know if you'd go out with me?" He asks hopefully, with a smirk. But loses it when Beca speaks.

"No."

"What? Did you say no?" Luke asks.

"I did say that. I remember saying that to you. So can you leave now?"

"No." He smirks and something about it really irks Beca. Just the way that he smirks at her. "Tell me why."

"Umm...Why?" Beca asks.

"Yeah, tell me why you won't go out with me." Like says, the smirk still present on his face.

"I don't think that my girlfriend would like it." Beca says nonchalantly. At that moment Stacie decides to show up and hands Beca her water.

"Thanks babe." Beca says and shoots Stacie a pleading look. She seems to get it because she sits down, puts her arm around Beca, and pulls her closer (practically on top of her.)

"Stacie Conrad is your girlfriend." Like says and Beca nods.

"Yes. So can you leave now." Stacie says, impatiently. Luke holds his hands up in surrender and backs away, but the smirk is still stuck on his smug looking face.

As soon as he is far enough away, Beca turns to Stacie. "I am so sorry. I didn't want him to speak to me let alone hit on me and ask me out. I didn't mean to make him think that you are my girlfriend." Beca stops when she realises that stacies arm is still around her shoulders. "You can move your arm, you know?"

"No I can't. He still looking over here and it would look suspicious if as soon as he left I just moved my arm." Stacie says.

"Thanks. For that. He seems like a real douche." Beca says laughing.

"You should do that more." This confuses Beca and she asks what. "Laugh. Your laugh is amazing. Sorry that was forward."

"No that's okay. Thank you. I hate my laugh, I think it's loud and obnoxious."

"Well I think that it's beautiful." This causes Beca to blush and loom away from Stacie. She instantly meets Chloe's eye from where she is next to Aubrey at the temporary drinks station. She lifts an eyebrow in question and Beca shakes her head and mouthes 'later' to her.

"Anyway, do you think we should like keep it up for a while until he backs off or just forget about it?" Stacie asks, bringing Beca back to stacies attention.

"What would being your girlfriend entail, Miss Conrad?" Beca asks playfully.

"Well, Miss Mitchell, my girlfriend has to, obviously go to parties with me. You know, to mark her territory." Stacie looks at beca and smiles. "And she definitely has to look this hot." Beca blushes once more but doesn't back down from the banter.

"As hot as me, or as hot as you? Because if it's you, that's quite the standard." Beca says with a wink.

They banter back and forth before Stacie quiets for a moment. "What classes do you take?" She asks.

"Well, because of my IQ, I have to take the next years classes so I'm basically a sophomore but they didn't want me to be a sophomore." Beca answers.

"So your in sophomore classes. What are you taking?" Stacie asks.

"I'm majoring in music and business and minoring in philosophy." Beca replies.

"You're double majoring?" Stacie says.

"Yeah, well, 162, so." Beca says awkwardly.

Stacie smirks and asks "You don't like telling people that, do you?"

"No, God, I hate it. As soon as people know, they treat you completely different. I can't stand it. I also think that it makes me look really pretentious and I'm not." Beca rambles. "Anyway, I think that I should take Chloe back to our dorm, she looks sufficiently drunk."

"You know, when you use words like 'sufficiently' in casual conversation, it makes you sound pretentious. Just saying." Stacie says. She's different than she was when she first came up to Beca, she seems more sober now than she did.

"Well, I guess I am pretentious then, because I use words like 'sufficiently' in casual conversation a lot. Sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow. The meeting is at 2pm. Make sure Chloe gets home okay." Stacie moves forward and kisses Beca on the cheek. "Goodnight Bec." She says.

"Night Stace." Beca replies and Stacie walks out of the amphitheatre and toward the dorms.

Beca walks down to where Chloe is and tells her that she needs to go home.

"Come on Becs. This is a party, have some fun and dance." Chloe slurs.

"You know I don't like fun." Beca jokes. "Come on Chloe, I'm tired and it's nearly," she looks at her phone, "it's nearly half past 2 in the morning and you still need to drink the litre." Beca reminds.

Chloe relents and they head back to their dorm. Beca hands Chloe her litre of water and tells her to drink it. Beca stays with her until she finishes and then helps Chloe get ready for bed.

"Nigh Chloe." Beca heats a mumble from the bed and takes it as Chloe saying goodnight to her. She quietly laughs and closes the door. She gets ready for bed herself and, when she looks at her phone, she sees a text form a number she doesn't remember saving in her phone.

Unknown : Hey, it's Stacie. I got your number from the information sheet for auditions. I wanted to text to make sure you got home safe with Chloe. I also wanted to say that I had fun getting to know Beca Mitchell tonight and hopefully I can get to know more. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow and sleep well.

Beca smile and saves the number into her contacts. She decides not to text back and drifts to sleep.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Beca wakes in the morning and dresses her favourite tight sweat pants, sports bra and running shirt. She also grabs her favourite hoodie from her old school in Maine. It was from the soccer team she was on. It had her initials on the front an her number and last name on the back.

She decided against makeup for the day and puts her contact lenses in.

She notes the time is 10 o clock and decides to wake Chloe the same way as yesterday, knowing that food and coffee helps with her hangovers. She makes bacon and eggs this morning instead and places the aspirin next to her coffee along with a tall glass of water. Waking Chloe is always the same whether she is hungover of not. (Only, when she hungover, she's a little more difficult.)

They head over to the auditorium where Stacie had told Beca their first meeting/rehearsal would be. They are the first ones there, again, but not because of Chloe this time. When they get there they're greeted by Stacie.

"Today isn't a rehearsal or anything. This is more of an...introduction of sorts." Stacie says. It's about another ten minutes before anyone shows so Beca uses the opportunity to use the piano that is still situated on the stage. She sits at the bench and Stacie's eyes follow her every move.

She looks at Stacie. "Is it tuned?" She asks.

"It should be." Stacie replies.

Beca starts by plying a simple little melody with her right hand and soon her left joins, adding accompaniment.

The melody becomes more complex as she progresses and she ends with the melody she started with only played softer and played twice. The only ones there at the time are Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe, who all clap.

"Is that new?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, I started the day before yesterday." Beca replies.

As the other member star onto show, they all make there way to the circle of chairs that Stacie and Aubrey has been setting up when Beca and Chloe walked in.

Once everyone is there they all make their introductions.

The first was Aubrey.

"I'm Aubrey. And I'm pansexual."

It continued around the circle with Stacie next.

"Hi, I'm Stacie and I'm also pansexual."

"I'm CR and I'm gay."

"I'm Jake and I'm transgender."

"I'm Jade and I'm bisexual."

"I'm Franklin and I'm gay."

"I'm Wyatt and I'm gay."

The next we're Sabrina and Angel and they were both gay also.

"I'm Jesse and I'm gay."

"Hi, Benji and I'm Bisexual."

"Hi, I'm Emily and I am gay. I'm also in a polyamorous relationship."

"I'm Ashley, Bisexual and I'm that polyamorous relationship."

"And I am Jessica, Pansexual and the third part of the polyamorous relationship."

"Hello." She says brightly. "I'm Chloe, I am pansexual and intersex."

"Umm, hi, Beca." She waves awkwardly. "I am gay and-uh-and intersex."

"Okay," Stacie says, standing up, "now that we're all introduced, I just want to say that this is going to be awesome and you all seem like really cool people. I can't wait to get to know every single one of you. I would also like to say that this is a safe space and it is judgment free. You are free to be yourself here and everyone will accept you, because it's likely that we've been through it too." Stacie smiles and sits back down.

Beca sits and listens to every word that Stacie says. She really wants to open up to these people, because maybe, they have been through what she has, but she needs to know that she can trust them first.

She just sits for the first meeting and listens to everyone else talk about how and when they knew that they were a part of the LGBTQ community. As the netting draws to a close, Beca grows excited to go and see her mother and the twins.

When it finishes, Stacie races over to Beca and asks if she wants to get a coffee.

"Sorry, but I'm actually going to see my mom. Rain check?" Beca asks.

Stacie looks defeated but smiles and nods nonetheless.

Beca moves over to where Chloe is and asks if she is ready to go to her moms. Chloe tells her that of course she is and they set off.

When they get there, Beca opens the door and shouts out.

"Hello?"

"Lounge." She hears faintly and heads towards the voice. She finds her mother on the couch with the twins on one side of her. Beca moves quietly behind the sofa and tickles the twins who immediately get excited and scream.

"Mommy!"

-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 6

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"MOMMY!"

"Hey buddy! Hey baby girl!" Beca says as she approaches the twins in front of her. "How are you guys?"

"I'm good." The little boy says.

"Me too." The little girl adds.

"Are you guys excited for your birthday?" Beca asks.

"Yes." They both say.

"How much?" Beca prompts.

"This much." The little boy stretches his arms out as much as he can and his sister giggles.

"That's a lot Elijah. What about you, Maria?" Beca looks to her daughter.

"More than he is, but my arms aren't big enough to show you." She says. Beca and her children share a laugh and as Maria sobers she notices Chloe stood behind Beca. "Aunty Chloe!" She opens her arms and Chloe moves and lifts her into her arms and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey, baby." Chloe says. "What did you do today?"

"I drew a picture!" Maria says excitedly. "Can I show you?" She asks shyly. Chloe's face breaks Ito an ever wider smile.

"Of course, come on. Show me?" Maria nods furiously and when Chloe lets her down, runs towards her shared room.

Beca watches the interaction between the two and smiles. She's incredibly lucky that she met Chloe in high school, because remembering the way that went for her, she's pretty sure she wouldn't be here without her.

"Hey buddy, wanna cuddle? Mommy needs a cuddle." The boy nods furiously as his sister had just done and stretches his arms towards his mother. "We're going to cuddle, it's time for his nap anyway. We'll talk later, mom. Love you." Her mother tells her the same and Beca leaves the room, Elijah in her arms and goes and lays in the room she has at her mothers house with her son.

She lays him on the left side of the bed from where she is on the right and then climbs in next to him. The little brunette boy shuffled closer to her and curls into her. About half an hour the door open and Chloe walks in with Maria.

"Hey, your mom said that Eli was in here for his nap an Mar got jealous. So I brought her in here. I think she wants to cuddle with you too." Chloe whispers.

"Yeah, of course. Come here baby girl." Chloe lift the little girl onto the bed as Beca lays flat on her back, being careful as to not wake Elijah up. She watches as Maria curls into her side, just as her son had done.

"Sleep well, mommy." The little girl whispers.

Beca can't sleep though. All she can think about is the woman who gave her these children. And how she won't be able to watch them grow up. How she never even got to meet them. Tears form in her eyes as she thinks about the first time she met her and the day they spent together.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

As Beca walked up to the next three and a half years of her life, she cursed her mother. She was perfectly happy with where she was. Why did they have to move?

Lost in thought, she bumps into someone and falls over.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-" Beca's words die in her throat as she lays eyes on the person she bumped into. The woman now stood in front of her, long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and back, bright green eyes and a soft smile. The woman was small, smaller than Beca - and that's saying something because, Beca is tiny - and she's wearing a plain white t-shirt and light blue ripped skinny jeans with a flannel wrapped around her waist. There's also a backpack sling over one shoulder, her hand holding it in place as she holds the other out for Beca to take.

"Hi, I'm Maria Baker. You must be new here."

"Umm...Yeah, just starting today." Beca says. The other woman holds out her hand to help Beca up and then, once Beca is planted firmly on her feet, Maria shakes her hand.

"Do you know where you're going or do you need help..." Maria trails off, prompting for Beca's name.

"Beca, and I have no clue where I'm going." Beca says. She looks down at their still joined hands and then back at Maria with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." She says and then drops her hand. "I can help you if you want."

"Only if it's no trouble." Beca says, picking her bag up off of the floor and throwing in over her shoulder and putting her other arm through the other strap. She grabs the straps with both of her hands and shifts nervously on her feet.

"I wouldn't have offered if it was. Come on, I'll take you to the main office. Follow me." Maria says walking past Beca and down the hallway. "So, do I get a last name or is it just Beca?" She asks playfully.

"Mitchell. Beca Mitchell." Beca says. "So, Maria Baker, tell me something about yourself."

"I'm gay." Maria says. Beca is taken aback by the girls bluntness but recovers quickly. "What about you?"

"I am too. Gay, I mean." Beca says. They're walking side by side and continue to do so for a few minutes before Maria announces that they have arrived. "So this is the main office, if you talk to Rachel there, she can probably help you. I'll see you later, find me at lunch and we can sit together. I'll introduce you to my friends." And with that she walks away, not giving Beca the chance to reply. Beca walks to the office and talks to Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell. I'm new here." Beca says awkwardly.

"Ah, Beca Mitchell. I think the principal wants to speak with you. Let me just check." The woman moves from her chair and walks into the room next to the desk. She comes out a minute later and speaks. "She said that you can go straight in." Beca thanks her and makes her way into the office.

"Hello, Beca Mitchell. I'm Principal Garcia Hernandez Marigold, but everyone just calls me Sofia, and I would like to welcome you to Greenside High." Beca sits down, placing her bag next to her feet as she does.

"Thanks." Beca says.

"So, I wanted to talk to about you. You know, being a musical prodigy, and your IQ. You're mother said that you didn't want to skip freshman year but if at the end of the year you change your mind and want to skip sophomore year, you are welcome to. All you have to do is get your mom to email the school and I'll take care of it." Beca thanks her and she continues. "Now, obviously, you'll be doing Music, and we also have you down for Spanish. Is that right?" She asks and Beca nods. "Okay, so I'll get your schedule and I'll be right back." Sofia gets up and heads out of the room. While she's gone, which is about 15 minutes, Beca looks around the office. The area is quite spacious, there's a desk, chair. Along with a couch and a comfy looking chair next to it, a coffee table in front of them both. Beca picks her bag up and takes out some gum, she pops a piece in her mouth and places her bag back on the floor when the principal comes back into the office.

"So I have your schedule, it also has your locker number and the code. I can get someone to show you around if you want, or you can figure it out. Either way."

"Can someone show me around? I am terrible with directions."

"Of course. I'll get someone from your year to show you, maybe you can make friends with them. I'll be back." Beca nods and when the principal comes back about 10 minutes later, Beca smiles.

"Hi." Beca says.

"Hello again." Maria says.

"You two know each other?" Sofia asks.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other." Maria says and Beca laughs as does Maria.

"Okay, well good, Maria will be in all of your classes coincidently and she can show you around. I think your locker is next to hers too. If you need anything, feel free to see me at any time. I hope you have a good first day." Sofia days and Maria leads Beca to their first class.

"'We bumped into each other.' Really?" Beca says laughing again.

"I thought it was appropriate. And it was funny. Okay what is your locker number?" Maria asked.

"314." Beca answers.

"Cool, I'm 315, so we are next to each other. It's also right next to our first class. I can show you how to open the locker. It took me a while to figure it out." Maria suggests.

"That would be great, thanks. So what is first anyway?"

"Well, first is English, then it's Spanish. Then we have History and Maths. And fifth and sixth are Science and Music to finish out the day. All AP classes." Maria says. "Right now we should be in home room. That's only half an hour, it's just basically somewhere you can sit until class starts."

"Okay." Beca says. They're in silence until Maria stops and speaks.

"This is my locker and that is yours next to it. I'll show you how to open it." Maria shows Beca a step by step of how to open her locker until she finally gets it and then they head to home room. "We should probably go to home room now. Come on." The blonde walks away without notice and Beca speeds to catch up with her. When she finally does they walk in silence - surprisingly to Beca, not an awkward one - until they reach the classroom. Maria opens the door and walks over to the teacher motioning for Beca to follow. She speaks with the teacher for a moment and then the teacher beckons Beca forward.

He holds out his hand and Beca shakes it. "Hi I'm Mr Rayson. I'm a history teacher, welcome. There's a seat next to Maria, you can sit there. Do you want to introduce yourself, or do you want me to do it?"

"I-uh. Can you?" Beca says.

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Beca Mitchell." Maria says before Beca has the chance.

"Okay." He stands from his chair and walks to the front of the classroom. "This is Beca Mitchell. She's new here so, be nice and welcoming. Make sure she has a good time." Maria leads Beca to their seats and they chat idly about nothing in particular. The bell goes and Maria stand, Beca copies her action and grabs her bag from the floor.

"So English. Miss Pendlebury, she's a little weird but she's good. Knows her stuff, I'll convince her to let you sit next to me. She's a sucker for the new kids." Maria says.

"Thank you." Beca says.

"For what?" Maria replies.

"All of this. Helping me. Not many people would take the time to do that and I really appreciate it. So thank you." Beca confesses.

"No problem. Okay here we are. Just follow me straight in."

Maria walks straight up to the teachers desk. "This is Beca Mitchell, she's new here. Started today. I know that Jason sits next to me, but I'm the only person Beca knows. Would it be okay if she sat next to me instead?"

"Of course. That's totally okay. I'll just move Jason to the empty seat next to Sophie." She looks to Beca for the first time and hails our her hand. "Hi, I'm Mrs Pendlebury, welcome to the class." She turns back to the blonde student as she let's go of Beca's hand. "You can go sit down, I'll get the rest of the class from outside." She gets up and heads outside the classroom.

Maria walks towards the back of the classroom and sits at a table that holds another four people, not including Maria and Beca, and sits at the head on the table. Beca sits next to her and watches as Maria gets her notepad and book out.

Beca reaches into her bag that she put on the desk and pulls out a empty notebook and a black and red pen, a ruler and a pencil and eraser. She places them all neatly on the desk and puts her bag on the floor. She then grabs the black pen and writes the subject name at the top of the page along with the date in - surprisingly to Maria - perfect calligraphic cursive writing.

Beca looks at Maria when she hears a light laugh come from that way.

"What?" Beca asks.

"You're so weird." Maria stats.

"How?" Beca replies. She puts down the pen and turns towards Maria.

"You act all badass, but then you're in all AP classes as you write in perfect cursive. I don't get it." Maria says with a perplexed look on her face. "And you're a total neat freak. Like, why did you line you're things like that?"

"I guess I never realise that I did it. Huh? I am weird. Oh well." Beca smirks. It grows when she sees Maria's eyes drop and stare at her lips for a minute. "Earth to Maria. You good?"

This snaps her out of her daze and her eyes met Beca's instantly.

"I'm good. It's just...You're smirk...It's hot." Maria says.

"Hot, Huh? Well, first day and I'm already getting hit on. Lucky me." Beca replies. "You're smile is hot, by the way." Beca misses the look of shock that Maria's face orphan into when she looks towards the opening door.

All of the other students walk to their respective seats and all sit down.

"Ah, the new chick. What's your name?" A boy asks.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell." Beca says.

"I'll introduce everyone." Maria says. First she points at the boy who spoke. "This is Mikey." she then points to a brunette. "This is Caitlin." She pints to another boy with blonde hair. "This is Joey." She then points to the redhead who is getting out her equipment for the lesson. "And this is Chloe. She's my best friend." Beca smile respectively at each of them and then lifts her pen back up.

The rest of the lesson is spent with the six of them chatting whilst doing the work set for them.

The day continued until lunch where they where the first to sit at the table of Maria's friends. Maria sits in her usual space and tells Beca to sit next to her. (No one sits in that chair and so Beca seemed it okay.) About five minutes later the table was filled and Maria was, once again introducing Beca to everyone.

"This is Beca, she's new." Beca is introduced to all of Maria's friends, Chloe, Kori, Mary, Jacob, Barry and Harry.

Chloe sits next to Maria and Harry next to Chloe. Opposite Beca is Kori, opposite Maria is Jacob opposite Chloe is Barry and opposite Harry is Mary.

Chloe whispers in Maria's ear. "You're into Beca."

"What? No." Maria bites her lip and tips her head side to side. "Okay maybe I am, but I probably won't do anything about it. Probably."

"You have all of your classes together and I'm also in all of your classes. I see that she keeps sneaking glances at you."

"Well there was this one thing In English."

"What happened?"

"Well, I called her weird. And then she faced me and smirked." Chloe looks past Maria, and sees the smirk that Maria is talking about.

"Like that?" She points.

Maria looks over her shoulder and then back. "Exactly like that. Okay so then I couldn't not help but like stare at it and she caught me. Then...then she teased me and I called her smirk hot and then she called my smile hot and..." Maria rambles. "What is happening to me? I don't ramble."

"You've got a crush." Chloe says, a teasing smile plying at her lips.

"Oh my god. I do. I've known her for like three hours. Wait, do you think she likes me?" Maria asks.

"With the ways she's looking at you right now, I'm going to go with yes." Chloe says.

Instantly but smoothly, Maria turns to face Beca, who immediately, and less gracefully, turns her view to the lockers behind Kori's head as she scratches the back of her head.

Maria leans over to Beca and whispers, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Beca faces her again, and nods as she stands up, waiting for Maria.

"We'll be right back." Maria says as she grabs Beca's hand and drags her toward an empty classroom. "You were staring at the back of my head. Why is that?" Maria asks.

"Umm...I don't know?" Beca replies.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Maria says jokingly. "Relax Beca, I'm joking around. Chloe seems to think that you like me. Like, like me like me. Do you? Like me like that." Beca nods sheepishly and then looks at Maria straight in the eye.

"Yes. I don't know how, because we've know each other for all of three hours and I'm confused, but yes. I like you Maria."

"I love how that sounds." Beca looks confused. "My name, coming from your mouth. You make it sound so sensual, and I love how you make it sound."

"Well I love how my name sounds coming from your mouth." Beca says. "Okay, so I'm going to guess that you like me too, so will you go out with me? Like on a date?" Beca asks. Unknowingly to both of them, they move closer to each other slowly but gradually. After Beca asks Maria, she becomes aware of the amount of distance between them - or lack there of - and smiles.

"Yes." Maria whispers. Beca move even closer, tilts her head don far enough to reach and presses her lips to Maria's. Maria reciprocates immediately and wraps her arms around Beca's neck. Beca in turn, wraps her arms around Maria's waist.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Beca wakes abruptly when the door to her bedroom opens. She sees that her mother has come into the room and Beca is careful not to wake the twins.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Kim asks, taking in the tears that are streamed down her daughters fave and her red eyes. Beca shakes her head and Kim approaches her slowly and picks up Maria softly. "Come on, let's take them to their room and we can have a chat. Okay?" Beca nods and, once Maria has been picked up, she climbs out of bed and picks up Elijah. They carry the children to their room and place them in their respective beds.

Once seated on the couch, Kim speaks. "What's wrong?"

"I just miss her so much."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 7

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"I just miss her so much." Beca lets out a sob and curls into her mothers side. She feels the couch dip behind her and then arms wrap around her.

"It's okay Becs. I miss her too." Chloe says from her position behind Beca.

"It still hurts so much and I know that it shouldn't. It's been almost three years but it's still so painful."

"It doesn't matter how long it's been. It still hurts me that she's gone." Chloe says. Beca leans backwards into Chloe and allows her mother up from the couch.

"I'm making dinner now. Are you guys staying?"

"Yeah, we have nothing else to do today so. What is it?" Beca asks.

"Whatever you're making." Kim says with a smirk, trying to lighten Beca's mood.

"What do you want me to make?" Beca asks.

"Homemade pizza and salad?" Kim replies.

"Sure, Mom."

"Want help?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute, just give me a minute to wake the little ones. Nap time is over and they won't sleep tonight if they sleep any longer."

Kim nods and exits the room, moving towards the kitchen.

"You good now?" Chloe asks.

"No, I don't think that I'll ever be, but I can always try."

"Yeah, you can always try."

"Thanks Chlo. It's just...it's just the closer it gets the more it hurts, you know?" Beca says and Chloe nods because, yes, she does know and yes, it does hurt more the closer it gets.

"I know what you mean. And it's totes okay, it doesn't matter how long it's been, because you loved her and you lost her. Don't ever think that you can't grieve for as long as you want, Okay?" Chloe asks and Beca nods.

Beca makes her way to the twins shared room and opens the door. Once in side she grabs the stool from beside the bookshelf and drags it in between their beds. She kisses their foreheads, grabs one of each of their hands and wakes them.

"Hey babies, it's time to wake up. I'm gonna make dinner with Abuela and I know your going to love it. But only because it's Friday."

"Mommy?" Elijah says.

"Yeah buddy?" Beca answers and looks over to him.

"Are you leaving after dinner?"

"No buddy, I'm staying tonight and so is aunt Chloe."

"Promise?" Maria says.

"I promise." Beca kisses their heads again and then stands up moving the stool back to its place on the room. "Come on, I'll put the tv on and you can sit on my bean bag chair." Beca says.

This excites the twins and they shoot up out of bed and into the lounge where Beca follows, grabs the rather large jumbo bean bag chair and places it at a decent distance from the tv, before turning it on and putting cartoons on. "Do you guys want a water?"

"Yes please." Maria says and Elijah copies.

Beca nods and goes to the kitchen grabs two small bottles of water from the fridge and gives them to her children. She goes back to the kitchen and starts making the homemade pizza while her mother creates the salad. She decides to make one large pizza for the five of them to share.

About 45 minutes later the food is done and Beca is plating it. She give herself, Chloe and her mother two slices of pizza as well as their salads and the twins get one slice each, which Beca cuts up for them and puts the little pizza squares on a plate for each of them. She leaves the crust because she knows they prefer to eat the crust as one and then she and Chloe carry all the plates to the lounge. Chloe and Kim sit on the couch whereas Beca decides to sit inbetween the twins on the beanbag. Beca then puts on Netflix and chooses a movie that she knows all of them - apart from Beca because she doesn't like movies, but watches them because she knows her kids love them - will watch, it's one of the shriek movies and while Beca will admit that it's funny sometimes, it's so very predictable. And Beca hates predictability.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

As they break from the kiss Beca leans her forehead against Maria's, breathing heavily, their breaths mingle.

"Wow." Is all Beca can think to say.

"Yeah." Is what Maria replies with.

Beca pulls back and looks at Maria. Her eyes are still closed and she looks so beautiful right now that Beca can't help but stare at the woman in front of her. Maria opens one eye and looks at Beca.

"You know it's a little creepy that you're just staring at me right now?" She opens her other eye and smirks.

"You're mistaken." Beca says matching Maria's smirk.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Beca's smirk fades into a smile that is soft and beautiful. "It's romantic." Beca whispers.

"You're right. It is romantic." Maria matches Beca's volume and then leans up into Beca's lips to press hers against them once more.

Once pulled back, Beca asks a question. "I know that we're going out on a date but I don't think that I can wait til then to ask if you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will." Maria says and kisses Beca chastely before moving out of her arms, grabbing her hand and pulling Beca out of the empty classroom and back over to the table filled with their friends, a smile so large on both of their faces that it looks rather suspicious to all of them.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jacob asked. "And where did you go?"

Both girls blushed and Chloe squealed.

"Yes. They are totes dating." Chloe says loudly. Everyone turns to the couple and stares at them while both of them smile guiltily.

"Maria?" Kori asks, raising a single eyebrow in question.

Maria looks at Beca, who smiles, before turning back to Kori. "Umm...Yeah." Maria says with a dreamy smile on her face as she turns back to Beca. "Yeah, we are."

All of the girls - not including Beca and Maria - squeal and attract the attention of most of the cafeteria while the boys hi five Beca and congratulate them.

"Okay, okay. Relax, calm down." Maria says.

"Okay, but, who asked who?"

"Beca asked me out and I kissed her and then she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes." Chloe squeals for a third time but significantly quieter than the last two times.

"Oh My God. Beca is your girlfriend." Chloe turns to Beca and asks, "When's the date?"

"Soon." Then Beca turns to Maria as everyone else on the table continues with their own conversations. "When are you free?"

"Tonight, tomorrow and Friday." Maria says.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at seven tonight and we'll go out." Beca says nonchalantly. She lifts their still joined hands and places them on the table, thanking god that she's left handed and Maria is right handed. Beca continues to eat her previously discarded food and looks at Maria who is smiling brightly.

"Okay. Yeah, what are we doing?" She asks.

"I'm thinking that we just wing it. You know, just do what feels right. But dress casually." Beca says. Maria nods, leans in and chastely pecks Beca on the cheek. Beca smiles and continues eating her salad.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Beca finally comes out of her flashback when the movie finishes. She thinks back over the memory for a few seconds.

Yeah, nothing about Beca's life had been predictable.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A/N - Hey Awesome Nerds,

Sorry for the short-ish chapter, I just thought that I needed to upload a bit more to keep you guys interested.

The next chapter will be longer but tell me what you want to happen and I'll try.

Until Next Time ...


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

A/N : I just want to say that all the songs used throughout the fic will be from any time. So even though the timeline is set 2011/2012 the songs could be very recent songs.

Thanks for all of the support and make sure to review on the chapters of you like them or even if you don't like them. Tell me why. Thanks.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 8

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Holding the guitar in her hands, Beca hits record and plays the simple melody she played before everyone arrived at the first meeting, watching as the sounds record into the program on her iMac Pro. She finishes her melody and then turns to the keyboard on her desk in front of her two computers. She plays the corresponding chords for her melody and smiles once she plays it back. She adds another track and modifys it so that the keys on the keyboard sound like drums. She adds a simple yet alluring beat to her song and then grabs the bass she bought herself just before she left for college. She plays along with the melody simplifying a few notes as she goes. She keeps the backing track on loop as she turns to the other screen in front of her and opens a word document. She sits back and closes her eyes, letting the music fill her senses as she thinks of lyrics that would suit it perfectly. And idea pops into her head and she leans forward. She types the first word and-

"Beca, what are you doing? We're going to be late."

Chloe bursts through their bedroom door and - once again, as always - has no regard for Beca's personal space.

Beca groans and stands from her position in her chair and faces Chloe. "One, I am ready, I was waiting for you. And two, I just had the perfect lyrics for this new song, and then you disrupted. Chloe what have I asked you, over and over again?"

"That I not 'disrupt the process' and to text you first. I'm sorry Beca, but we'll be late for rehearsals-"

"You mean, we'll be late for being early?"

"-and this is the first actual one where we sing and play instruments and stuff. I'm really excited." Chloe says. "Is this the melody that you were playing in the meeting the other day?"

"Umm..." Beca pauses the track and saves it to her desktop as 'Current Track'. "Yeah, I was just working on it a little. I liked it and thought that I could, you know, dedicate it to...uh...someone?" Beca says, and as she thinks of the person she's like to dedicate it to, a frown grows on her face.

"By someone, do you mean-" Beca cuts off Chloe.

"Yes. Now you said that we're going to be late so let's go." She grabs her bag and her electro acoustic guitar - her favourite type of guitar - and walks out of her room, Chloe following closely behind her. Beca leads Chloe to the front door and Chloe picks up the bag she laid there just before going to get Beca. Beca opens the door, waits for Chloe to exit, and then locks it behind her. She shoves the key in her back pocket and walks down the hallway, outside and then to her car.

Taking the key from her back pocket she opens the back car door and put hers, Chloe's and her guitar on the backseat. She hops in the front and turns the radio on.

The drive to the auditorium was silent, apart from the radio playing in the background.

"Beca, I'm sorry, I know that it's next week and that you're hurting."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Beca says.

"I know that you're not but we are here now so I won't push it. But we're talking about it over dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Sure." Beca says, though she doesn't really sound sure that they will.

They both get out of the car and Beca grabs Chloe's bag handing it to her straight away then grabbing her gym bag and guitar case.

"I don't know why you brought your guitar. They already have one." Chloe says.

"I brought it because that one isn't electric and because this is my favourite. Also I play best on a guitar that I know. You know that." Beca says.

Chloe hums in response. She opens the door to the practice area and smiles widely when she sees all the microphones, instruments and amps around the floor and on the stage. She also notices that there are chairs placed in a circle position so she goes and sits in one of them, Beca following closely behind her, sitting to her left. Before they sit though, they put their bags on an empty table near the entrance, Beca keeps her guitar with her. Stacie and Aubrey are standing next to a large rolling whiteboard, discussing something to the extent that they haven't noticed that Beca and Chloe are already here.

Close leans into Beca and whispers. "They haven't noticed us yet. And we still have about twenty minutes til practice. So, what's going on between you and Stacie?" Chloe asks.

"At initiation there was this Asshat who wouldn't get a clue that I didn't like him and he wouldn't leave. Stacie went to get me a drink-"

"You don't drink."

"-of water. And when she came back I basically forced being my fake girlfriend on her the moment she got back so that he would leave. That's it." Beca explains. She pulls her guitar out of its case and tunes and messes around quietly with it.

"Are you sure? Because I saw her looking pretty intensely at you. I think she likes you."

"All she said was that she liked my laugh, and then apologised for being forward. That was it." Beca says.

"She kissed you." Chloe continues.

"On the cheek." Beca points out. "And you do it all the time. Your just a friend."

"Yes but I've know you for like four years. She's known you for what about three weeks?" Chloe says.

"Okay, fair point. But I'm still pretty sure she doesn't like me like that."

On the other side of the auditorium, Aubrey and Stacie were having a similar conversation.

"What's going on with the midget?"

"Nothing." Stacie says, continuing writing on the whiteboard.

"Don't bullshit me Stacie. You spent the whole initiation with her. Now, what's going on?" Aubrey says.

"Okay I got her a bottle of water and while I was gone Luke-"

"Ugh. That dick?"

"-Exactly. Anyway, while I was gone Luke showed up and asked her out." Stacie pauses. "And now we're kind of fake dating?" Stacie says, scared of the blondes reaction.

"Stacie!" Aubrey whispers harshly. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was drunk. But we have to keep it up until Luke backs off. I don't want Beca - or anyone - to have to deal with Luke. He's a complete asshole." Stacie says.

"Okay fair enough." Aubrey sighs. "Who else knows?"

"Well, me, you, Beca and I think that she will have told Chloe, but I'm not one hundred percent sure." Stacie says. "Don't tell anyone it's fake? Please?"

Aubrey doesn't want to agree but when she looks at Stacie she can't help but relent. "Fine. I promise." Stacie thanks her profusely and hugs her.

Aubrey turns out of the hug and sees the person they were just talking about.

"Stace. Beca is here. And Chloe. Stop." Stacie immediately let's go and looks in the same direction as Aubrey to see Beca laugh about something and then avert her gaze to where Stacie is stood. They lock eyes and stay that way for a while. Then Beca smiles and looks back at Chloe, saying something to make Chloe laugh in return. Stacie's feet move on their own accord and within seconds she's stood right in front of Beca and Chloe.

"Hey, didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?" She asks.

"Hey, we've been here for about ten minutes?" Beca looks to Chloe for confirmation and, in return, she nods. "Ten minutes."

Stacie looks at Beca's hands, only now noticing that she has a guitar.

"You brought your guitar?" She asks.

"Yeah, I play better with instruments that I'm used to." Beca answers.

"Well, we want you playing at your best. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute." Stacie asks hopefully. Beca's brows furrow. "Nothing bad, promise. Just about something that happened." Beca nods and Stacie leads her to behind the whiteboard so they can talk in private.

"Hey, so, remember initiation night, with Luke?"

"Who?" Beca asks.

"Luke. The guy that asked you out?" Stacie says.

"Oh, Yeah. Asshat." Beca replies.

"Yeah. So about the fake dating thing. Are we sticking with it or was that just for the one time?" Stacie asks, and she finds herself hoping the answer is that they need to carry on. She's not sure why but she is.

"I think that we should continue. Only because I don't know what I would do if he came up to me again and asked me out. That's only if you'll do it. If you don't want to do it then it's fine I'll figure out a way to-" Stacie cuts her off mid ramble.

"Beca. Calm down. I'll do it. But I already told Aubrey that it's fake. She already promised not to say anything."

"Thank you so much. And I already told Chloe anyway. So they're the only ones who know the truth, no one else."

Stacie agrees with Beca and Beca continues.

"So coffee after rehearsal? I need to show you something." Beca asks.

"Yeah, sure." Stacie looks at her watch and sees that people are going to start showing for rehearsals. "People are going to arrive soon, are we telling people? That we're 'together'?" Stacie asks putting air quotes around 'together'.

"Umm...I don't mind. We can if you want but maybe wait until after today because this thing that I have to tell - well show and tell really - you might change your mind about whether or not you want to do this." Beca says.

"Okay, we'll wait." Stacie says. "So wait for me after and we'll go get a coffee and do this thing, yeah?" Stacie asks. Beca agrees.

They come out from behind the whiteboard to see that there's about ten more people than there was before they stared their conversation. Stacie smiles brightly and welcomes them. Beca taps on her arm.

"Hey, why aren't there as many people as there was in the meeting?"

"Some people only wanted to be a part of the support group because they couldn't play an instrument or sing." Stacie explained. Beca nodded and followed Stacie back over to the circle of chairs.

After everyone has arrived they all sit in the same places they had at the meeting and Stacie and Aubrey talk about what they are going to do.

"Okay so, today we are going to choose songs and roles for songs. What I want everyone to do is take two slips of paper that Aubrey is giving out." Beca watches as Aubrey goes around the circle and gives everyone two pieces of little paper. "And I want you to write the first two songs that come to mind. Then put them in the hat on the floor in the middle. If you haven't got a pen put your hand up and we will get you one." A few people raised their hand as Beca grabbed the pen from her guitar case from under her chair. She lays her guitar flat on her lap and leans against it as she writes in her perfect handwriting her two favourite songs at the moment, - She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen - folds them and puts them in the hat - a black beanie - and then sits back down. She waits for everyone else to finish and listens as Stacie and Aubrey day all of the songs that were suggested.

"There are some really good ones in here guys. Okay, so we have, Just The Way You Are, Love Song, Not In That Way, She Will Be Loved, Hate That I Love You." Beca looks at Chloe and Chloe gives her a sheepish smile. "Rather Be, Bohemian Rhapsody, Back To Black, Born This Way. We also have a lot more. I'll write them all on the board and then we can choose which songs that we want to use." Stacie and Aubrey write about 22 songs - two of the songs were doubles and Stacie and Aubrey decided not to contribute to the song count - on the board and tells each person to draw a line next to the song they want to go with for the five songs. Beca votes for The two songs she suggested and the two songs that she knows Chloe suggested - Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Not In That Way by Sam Smith - and she looks at all the other songs. She thinks about each of the songs quickly before choosing the one song that she hadn't heard - Praying by Kesha.

"Okay, it looks like, Bohemian Rhapsody is the most voted, then it's She Will Be Loved and Hate That I Love You. Fourth is Praying and fifth is Not In That Way. Okay so these are the songs that we will be doing for our first set of performances. Now appointing roles for instruments. If you want to play the guitar for Bohemian Rhapsody, raise your hand." No one raises their hand when Beca had looked so she volunteered. This was the process for all five of the songs and Beca ended up playing Guitar for Bohemian Rhapsody and Hate That I Love You and Piano for Praying and Not In That Way. She also was picked to do the lead vocals for Not In That Way and she was backup vocals for all of the songs. Chloe got picked to play piano for Hate That I Love You and Guitar for Not In That Way, which she was definitely happy about. The rest of practice was learning their own parts to each of the songs and practicing with each other. Beca decided to use her guitar to learn Hate That I Love You considering that Chloe was on the piano.

At the end of rehearsal Beca was stood near the table she and Chloe - and once they had arrived, everyone else - had put their bags on, waiting for Stacie.

"Hey Beca. Are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"Umm...I'm actually taking Stacie to get coffee and go to my Moms place." Beca says. "I can drop you at the dorm building though. We're just waiting for Stacie." Beca, only just looking at Chloe now, sees the shocked expression on her face. "What? What did I say?"

"You're taking Stacie to your Moms place? Where the twins are? To meet them?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, well, I think that Stacie should know before she gets into this whole," she lowers her voice, "fake dating thing."

"Okay yeah, that's reasonable. Are you nervous?" Chloe asks.

"To be honest? Not at all." Beca says. "Scared? Oh yeah. Really scared. But nervous? No." Beca replies.

"Hey, are you ready?" Stacie says as she joins the conversation.

"Yeah, we just need to drop Chloe at our dorm. Then we can get to what I have planned." Stacie nods and they head out to Beca's car. Beca puts all the bags on the backseat and silently asks Chloe to sit in the back with the bags. Chloe pouts but opens the back door anyway. Stacie takes the hint and gets in the front passenger seat as Beca sits in the drivers seat.

"So what are we doing after coffee?" Stacie asks.

"It's...umm...it's a surprise." Beca says cryptically. Stacie looks even more curious but doesn't question it further.

Once they arrive back at the dorm building Beca asks if Chloe can take her gym bag up to the dorm and Chloe agrees, saying goodbye as she leaves.

"Okay so, coffee?" Beca asks. Stacie nods and claps at the prospect of coffee.

They go to the little cafe that no one but Beca and Chloe seem to go to and after the last few weeks of coming in almost everyday - classes haven't started yet so that all the freshmen can get used to campus, and Beca is glad - the barista knows Beca's coffee order without her even saying anything.

"What are you going to have?" Dana - the barista and owner of the café - asks.

"I'll have an Americano please." Stacie says.

"These are to-go please, Dana." The older woman nods and moves over to the coffee machine.

"Hey, I never asked what classes you're taking this year? You asked me at initiation and I never asked you back." Beca says.

"I'm Majoring in Psychology and Math and minoring in Philosophy." Stacie says.

"You're double majoring?" Beca says, remembering that that was exactly what Stacie had said to her.

"Yeah, well I was the smartest in my year until you came along, so." Stacie said.

"Well we might be in the same Philosophy class. That would be nice." Beca replies.

"Okay here you go. That'll be six dollars and fifty cents." Before Stacie can grab her purse to pay for hers, Beca pays for the both of them.

"Thanks Dana, ill see you around. Come on Stace." Beca says, the nickname slipping out before she can stop herself.

Stacie catches up to Beca and they walk side by side back to the car.

"You didn't have to pay for me you know." She says.

"I wanted to. It's nothing, don't worry about it." Beca replies. "Okay so, I think I should tell you where we are going before we get there and you freak out. We're going to my moms house-"

"What?" Stacie blurts.

"That's nothing, its more about the twins." Beca says.

"The twins?" Stacie asks.

"Yeah, Elijah and Maria. I wanted you to meet them." Beca says. Stacie can't think of anything else to say so she just nods and sips at her coffee. "We have to act like we are dating in front of them, because it will confuse the kids." Stacie hums in agreement for response and Beca drives to her mothers house.

"Are you ready?" Beca says once they arrive outside. They finished their coffees on the drive.

"I guess." Stacie gets out of the car and so does Beca, making sure to grab her guitar before she copies Stacie I'm throwing her empty coffee cup in the trash.

"So do you want to like, hold hands? Or is that stupid." Beca says.

Stacie smirks as she grabs Beca's hand and rugs on it once before she speaks. "Lead the way."

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A/N - Hey Awesome Nerds,

Next chapter, Stacie meets Beca's kids and her mother. I'm excited.

Remember to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter and let me know anything you want to happen in future chapters.

Until Next Time ...


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

A/N : I just want to say thanks for all of the support and make sure to review on the chapters of you like them or even if you don't like them. Tell me why. Thanks.

Also, just a note, Beca and Stacie are the same height and are about 5' 5". Meaning that Beca is taller than Chloe. In the flashbacks, Beca was shorter than she is now.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 9

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Lead the way."

Beca holds tightly on to Stacie's hand as she walks towards the front door of her mothers house. She looks to her left and at Stacie. She looks so calm and Beca is really scared.

"Okay. So, yeah." Beca mumbles to herself as she knock in the door.

"Hey Be-" her mother abruptly stops when she sees Stacie and then looks at their joined hands and smiles. "Come on in." Kim says. She opens the door further and motions them inside.

"Hey, Stace, just stay here a minute, I just need to talk with my Mom for a minute." Stacie nods and stays put as Beca leads her mother in to the kitchen.

"Mom, can you just stay in here for like 10 minutes while I take Stacie to meet the twins? I feel like she should know about them before we get into anything serious." Beca asks.

"Of course, but what do you mean by 'anything serious'? Are you dating?" Kim asks.

"We'll see." Beca says cryptically.

Beca walks back out of the kitchen, without her mother, and up to Stacie. Beca leads Stacie to the living room, knowing that the twins are going to be in there. The younger brunette is right in her thoughts as she sees her son and daughter sat on the couch watching 'Spongebob Squarepants' with rapt attention. Beca walks up to behind the couch and covers the kids eyes leans towards them and whispers "guess who?" Elijah immediately sits up straighter and turn to face his mother.

"Mommy!"

Maria copies her brothers actions as they both launch themselves into Beca's arms. They hug for a while until Stacie clears her throat and catches Beca's attention.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my special friend. Her name is Stacie." Maria, the ever curious child, let's go of Beca and turns to Stacie. Beca lets her children down from her arms to the floor and Maria straight away moves toward Stacie, who bends down in return.

"Hi." Maria says excitedly. She holds out her hand for Stacie to take.

"Hello." Stacie says, grabbing the outstretched hand and shaking it lightly.

"I'm Maria but you can call me Mar. It's my nickname. Mommy said that your her special friend, what does that mean?" The little girl asks tilting her head in question.

"It means that you're mommy and I are girlfriends." Stacie whispers, looking at Beca and winking. Beca smiles because Stacie had basically just told her that she didn't mind that Beca had children and that she would still help her.

"Are girls allowed to date other girls?" Maria asks.

"Of course they are." Stacie answers.

"Are boys allowed to date boys?" Maria adds. Stacies response stays the same and the almost-4-year-old smiles while brightly saying, "cool."

While they interact Elijah hides behind his mothers legs, being the shy twin. He doesn't normally meet new people so this is foreign to him. Beca encourages him forward towards Stacie and Maria and when he is out behind her legs she moves to the floor, sitting cross-legged. The little boy looks back at his mother, as if asking for permission, and is answered with a nod of encouragement. Elijah moves further towards Stacie and is met with a warm and welcoming smile. This relaxes him and he moves towards her faster.

"Hello." Elijah says timidly.

"Hey. I'm Stacie." She replies softly.

"I'm Elijah, but my friends call me Eli." He timidly hols out his hand, just as his sister had done, and Stacie shakes it just as, maybe more, softly as she had Maria's.

Beca then stands and moves round to the couch, pulling the jumbo bean bag from the corner of the room for her to sit on with whoever joined her first. Stacie, being the one that joined her first, sat next to Beca on the bean bag and Beca wrapped her arm around Stacie's shoulders. Maria, who had followed them closely, pouts, wanting to be the one who sat next to Beca, while Elijah just sits on the ground in front of them. Stacie, seeing Maria's upset state, stretches out her arms, gesturing for the little girl to come closer and then lifts her onto her lap once she does. Beca smiles at this.

Elijah sat watching as his sister was lifted onto Stacie's lap and , stands and stretches out his arms to Beca. The mother takes her arm from Stacie's shoulders and lifts the boy onto her lap. Once seated comfortably, Beca replaces her arm behind Stacie and smiles.

They stay this way for about an hour before Beca wonders what happened to her mother coming in only a little bit after she had introduce everyone.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute." Beca says to Stacie. The mother lifts her son off of her lap and places him in her space once she's stood and sets off to find her mother.

She finds her in her office, staring intently at the computer screen in front of her.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Beca asks.

"I'm working on a chapter." Kim answers. She's an aspiring author and I writing a draft to her first novel.

"That's great. Why didn't you come in?" Beca says.

"I was going to but when I got to the doorway I saw the four of you on the bag and I didn't want to interrupt. I'm guessing everything went well?" Kim asks.

"I don't know. She's acting really cool about it but we haven't talked yet." Beca says.

"Well the its the twins' nap time in about ten minutes, why don't you and..." Beca's mother trails off waiting for her name.

"Stacie." Beca says.

"Why don't you and stacie go put them down and then go talk in your room?" Kim suggests.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you later mom. Then you can meet Stacie." Beca says.

Kim nods and Beca leaves her to her writing. She walks back into the living room to see that they're all in the exact same position as when she left them except Maria and Elijah are practically falling asleep. She chuckles lightly to herself before moving closer to the trio.

"Alright kiddos. Nap time." Beca says and the children, to tired to object, nod and wait to be carried to bed. Beca grabs Maria off of Stacie's lap and silently asks if she can bring Elijah with them. Stacie answers by picking up the now sleeping boy and following Beca to the kids shared room.

Once Beca's son and daughter are settled in bed, Beca and Stacie leave the room and close the door silently.

"Umm...Can we talk?" Beca says.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	10. Chapter 10

CH.10

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

A/N : This chapter is kind of heavy, but it contains a lot of vital information for this fic.

This chapter has mentions of

Death, Cancer, Bullying, Drunk Driving, Assault, Depression and Self Harm.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 10

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Yeah, of course. Where?" Stacie answers.

"Follow me." Beca leads Stacie to her room and she smirks.

"One thing you should know about me is that I don't put out on the first date." Stacie's smirk grows.

"Well, you should know that I'm quite the charmer and you'll find it hard to resist." Beca quips, not missing a beat.

"I'm quite resilient." Stacie says. They move to the bed and sit down. "Anyway, talking."

"Yeah, so I just want to know what you're thinking about that? About what just happened?" Beca asks.

"Well, I'm a little shocked, but it's wore off now. Also they both look so much like you, it's crazy." Stacie laughs.

"Poor them." Beca jokes. "Do you have any questions?"

"Umm...Yeah, how old are they?"

"Almost 4. They turn 4 next Friday." Beca answers.

"Is the other mother in the picture?" Stacie asks.

"Wow, straight with the heavy stuff." Beca laughs. "Umm...She uh. She died. On the way to the hospital." Beca clears her throat.

"I'm so sorry." Stacie says.

"No it's okay. Don't worry. Any more questions?"

"How did she...?"

"I wasn't there, but she was hit by a-"

"Drunk driver?" Stacie cuts Beca off.

"Yeah. That's why I don't drink." Beca says. "Her mother was the one who was driving her to the hospital. She died in the hospital about a week later and her father had lung cancer. He died before she turned 10." Years Well in Beca's eyes and she wipes them away before they have the chance to fall. "Umm...Yeah. We were going to raise them together and go to college in New York, we both wanted to go to Juilliard. But I decided not to go after it happened. I chose to stay in Atlanta because my mom was close and they could get me in for free 'cause my dads a professor here. It was just easier for Eli and Mar. To have someone watching them."

Stacie wraps her arms around Beca and the younger brunette readily accepts the comfort from the sophomore as she begins to freely cry.

"That was in sophomore year of high school, after that, I got really depressed and school just got really hard for me. Not the work but the people. They all blamed me and once they found out that I am intersex they used it against me and bullied me. I was even sent to the hospital twice for it. I was beaten really bad and was unconscious. The second time, I went into a coma and didn't wake up for about a month. I don't really remember what happened that time but all I know was that one second I was being beaten by a group of guys in the year above me and then I'm waking up in the hospital a month later."

Stacie let's go of Beca, but keeps a hold of her hand, letting Beca know that she's there for her.

"After that I really only had one friend. Chloe. She stuck by my side from the moment it all started and once they found that she was also intersex, they all started saying stuff about her too. Not as bad as me but still pretty bad. The summer before junior year I started self-harming and that's when I hit rock bottom. I got really depressed and didn't come out of my room for anything. Not food or anything. I started seeing a therapist and it really helps me with my emotions."

The years are subsiding now. Beca takes the chance and looks at Stacie, all she sees is support and comfort on her face. Maybe a hint of worry but mostly support.

"When junior year started, I was amazing, I was starting to feel happy again but then I walked through the doors and it started all over again. And it wasn't as bad but it still really affected me. I had all of this and then when I would go home, I would have to be a mother. I'm not complaining, not one bit. I love those kids more than anything, but it was just, it was a lot to handle." Stacie nods in understanding.

"Wow. That was a lot. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just digesting." Stacie says.

"I don't think that I've even shared that much with my own mother." Beca adds. "I can't believe that I just basically told you my whole life story." Beca stands from the bed. "You probably think that I'm a freak." Beca gets lost in her own head

Stacie stands and moves in front of Beca. "Beca, it's fine. I don't think that you're a freak. I think that you've had a lot of trauma in your life and all that matters is that you're getting help. Okay?" Beca nods.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-


	11. Chapter 11

CH.11 - MAC

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Mitchell and Conrad

Summary : Beca Mitchell, new to Barden University, joins a club and organises the music for said club. Her one mission: find someone to tear down her walls. She thinks she might have found the perfect person for the job.

Disclaimer : We don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

CHAPTER 11

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"So, are you sure that you still want to help me? You can always change your mind." Beca says. "I'm not going to force you."

"Beca, I've told you about twenty times now. Yes I will still help you. I really don't mind." Stacie answers. "Besides, Luke is a dick and no-one deserves to be harassed by him."

"Thanks, Stace."

"Oh, were using nicknames now?" Stacie asks with a smirk.

Beca smirks in return and says, "Well, apparently, were dating now so..."

"Touché." Stacie says. "No problem Becs."

"So I think we should come up with a story about the whole thing." Beca says. "You know, about how we met and how long we've been dating and all that."

"Yeah, good idea." Stacie replied. "So what are you thinking?" She asks.

"Well I was thinking that we could've met at the end of my senior year. I went to visit campus and my Mom knows so it's believable."

"That's cool."

"We could've met at a coffee shop or something and hit it off?"Beca says.

"Yeah. So that would be like four months, right?"

"Yeah, it was about a month before school ended for me. So about four months. What are we going to say to your mom about why you didn't tell her?" Stacie asks.

"I'll tell her that we wanted to see where it went and didn't want anyone to interfere with us." Beca answers.

"What about the group?" Stacie says.

"Well I think that we should just act like a couple and see how long it takes them to notice." Beca says.

"Beca!" Stacie scolds.

"What? I think that it would be hilarious." Beca sees the look of contemplation on Stacie's face and waits until she relents - which only takes about a minute before she's smiling and agreeing.

"Fine. That leads me to my next question. How much is too much?"

"What do you mean?" Beca asks.

"Well how far can we go? Like holding hands or kisses on the cheek...or...lips?" Stacie says with a smirk.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were propositioning me." Beca laughed. "But seriously, obviously were going to have to hold hands and, like, kiss because that's what couples do. And also we're going to have to go out on, like, dates and stuff."

"Yeah, I agree." Stacie says. "So when are you taking me out? I need to know so I can prepare and get hot." Stacie asks.

"Are you saying that you're not hot now, because...if this is you not trying then I can't wait to see what you trying looks like." Beca has absolutely no clue what possessed her to say that and she knows that she can't take it back because she had said it out loud for Stacie to hear. But she's not really that sure she wants to take it back. Which is confusing in itself because about two days ago she was crying her eyes out about the mother of her children. And now she's not really sure how to play it off as a joke when, as she was saying it, it didn't feel like a joke. The silence filling the air finally breaks when Beca speaks again. "How about Friday at 7, I'll pick you up at your dorm?"

"Sounds perfect, but I live in an off campus apartment. Not a dorm. I'll show you where it is when you drop me off there." Stacie suggests, to which Beca agrees.

They talk out a few more details and an amount of time - they're not really sure because they weren't paying attention - later they exit the room and they finally notice the time.

6:47 pm.

They had been talking for so long they hadn't even noticed the time. Once they started, they really couldn't stop and once they finished one topic, they had absolutely no problem moving on to the next. And the next. And the next. And now it was just past quarter to 7. And Beca knows so much about all the useless things about Stacie but she finds herself wanting to know the important things. Like about her parents. And if she's and only child. Or if she has siblings. And if so, how old are they. All of the big important things in Stacie's life, Beca feels like she needs to know about them.

Beca leads Stacie to the lounge once again to see her mother sat there.

"Hey, Mama. We have to leave now but I'll see you on Thursday." Kim stands and hugs Beca good bye, whispering that she knows that she'll have to tell her about Stacie then. "I know. But we really have to go."

"Okay," she turns to Stacie, "I guess that I'll see you some other time. Maybe at the twins birthday party next Friday?" Kim asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They say good bye one last time before Beca is walking Stacie to the car and opening the door for her. She rounds the car and sits in the driver seat. Pick a radio station before even putting her seatbelt on and then proceeds to drive out of the driveway of her mothers house. Stacie tells her the directions to her apartment block and when they get there, Stacie turns to Beca.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Beca asks confused.

"For sharing such a big part of your life with me. I know it couldn't have been easy to do that so thank you." Stacie says.

"You're right it wasn't easy. But i want to thank you for being so open to them. For being so open to the idea of 'dating' me, knowing about them. It means a lot."

They said there goodbyes and a promise to see each other the next day at rehearsals.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Upon arriving back at her dorm, Beca walks straight into her room to try and sort through the events of the whole afternoon. She had no idea what to think. So many things where going through her mind at the moment.

And 3. Stacie and her were dating. Well, sort of...

So, yeah, she had no idea what to think.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

The next day Beca and Chloe arrives early to rehearsals, as they always did.

Earlier on in the morning, Beca had told Chloe how the evening before had gone and she was all caught up with everything that was going on. Stacie had done the exact same with Aubrey but that had happened last night when she got in.

She was immediately bombarded with questions as to what she had been doing, where she did it and who she did it with by Chloe when she saw Beca in the kitchen that morning. She had answered all the questions and after that, there really hadn't been much more to talk about with Chloe.

Stacie had texted Beca a little later on on the night to tell her that Aubrey was all up to date with where they were at and also telling her a goodnight. Beca had returned the sentiment and returned to her most recent song. After a few hours, she decided that she needed to sleep so that's what she did.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

When Beca woke up in the morning, her senses were filled with the smell of bacon and eggs. Groggily, she opens her eyes and slowly sits up as she adjusts to the blinding light pouring through her window.

"Hopefully, this turns out okay." Beca says as she walks away from her window. She goes to sit at her desk when she hears the door to hers and Chloe's shared dorm open and close. Her bedroom door opens but, the door being in a spot where the sun from the window doesn't shine, Beca can't see what walks into her room. The shadow, as Beca deemed it, walked closer to her and once in the light of the window, Beca could see exactly who it was, startled and confused.

So startled and confused as her late partner, Maria, steps into the light.

"Hey, Becs. Miss me?"

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

A/N: Cliffhanger...

Sorry for the long wait with this chapter, exams and writers block are not a good combination.

Hope you enjoy this and Ill try get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
